Parade
|composer=Jason Robert Brown |lyricist=Jason Robert Brown |author=Alfred Uhry |opened_on=December 17, 1998 |at=Vivian Beaumont Theatre |starring= |awards=1999 Tony Award for Best Original Score, Drama Desk Award for Best New Musical, and New York Drama Critic’s Circle Award for Best New Musical |image= }} is a production, and this is a general overview of that production. Parade was co-conceived and directed by Hal Prince. Synopsis Act I This is a summary of act I. Act II This is a summary of act II. Song List *The Old Red Hills of Home ~Young Soldier/Ensemble *The Dream of Atlanta ~Ensemble *How Can I Call This Home ~Leo *The Picture Show ~Frankie Epps/Mary Phagan *Leo at Work/What Am I Waiting For? ~Leo/Lucille *Interrogation *Funeral: There is a Fountain/It Don't Make Sense ~Frankie Epps/Ensemble *Real Big News ~Britt Craig/Ensemble *You Don’t Know This Man ~Lucille *Hammer of Justice ~Tom Watson/Ensemble *Twenty Miles from Marietta ~Dorsey *Frankie's Testimony ~Frankie Epps *The Factory Girls/Come Up To My Office ~Leo *My Child Will Forgive Me ~Mrs Phagan *That’s What He Said ~Jim Conley/Ensemble *It’s Hard To Speak My Heart ~Leo *Summation & Cakewalk *A Rumblin' and a Rollin' ~Riley/Angela *Do It Alone~Lucille *Pretty Music ~Governor Jack Slaton *Letter to the Governor *This Is Not Over Yet ~Leo *Feel the Rain Fall ~Jim Conley & Male Ensemble *Where Will You Stand When the Flood Comes? ~Tom Watson/Hugh Dorsey/Ensemble *All The Wasted Time ~Leo/Lucille *Sh'ma ~Leo *Finale Productions This describes any professional productions of the show that have taken place, be they Broadway, West End, Off-Broadway, Touring, etc. Character List This is a list of all prominent characters. MALES: Leo Frank: (Bari-Tenor, Low G-High G) 29-31, lead role. Northern Jewish man who runs the National Pencil Factory and is falsely accused of the rape and murder of Mary Phagan Jim Conley: (Tenor, Low D-High Bb) 20s. African-American janitor who works for Leo at the National Pencil Factory. A drunk and a convicted felon, as well as a master manipulator. Britt Craig: (Tenor, Low D-High A) 20s/30s. Down-on-his luck newspaper man, whose career is revived by the Leo Frank trial. Tom Watson: (Baritone/Bass) 30s/40s. Conservative politician and publisher, who helps to spur on the witch-hunt for Leo Frank. Frankie Epps: (Tenor, Low Bb-High Ab) Teens. Mary’s friend and love interest. Governor Jack Slaton: (Bari-Tenor, Low C-High G) 30s/40s. Governor of Georgia who pardons Leo Frank. Hugh Dorsey: (Bari-Bass) 30s/40s. Prosecutor in the Leo Frank case, desperate for a conviction. Newt Lee: (Bass, Low Bb-C) 40s/50s. African-American night watchman at the National Pencil Factory. Finds Mary Phagan’s body. Judge Roan: (Bass, Low Bb-D) 50s/60s. Judge in the Leo Frank Case. Luther Rosser: (Any voice part) 30s/40s/50s. Leo Frank’s lawyer, comes off as a blithering idiot. Fiddlin’ John Carson: (Tenor, G-High A) 20s. First recorded country singer, who wrote popular songs about the Leo Frank Trial. Young Soldier: (Tenor, Low D-High F A in falsetto) Teens/20s. Young confederate soldier. Old Soldier: (Bari-Tenor, Low C-High G) 50s/60s. Old man who was formerly the young confederate soldier. Riley: (Baritone) 20s. African-American servant. J.N. Starnes: (Any voice part). 20s/30s/40s. Police officer assigned to the case. Officer Ivey: (Any voice part). 20s/30s/40s. Police officer assigned to the case. Prison Guard: (Any voice part). 20s/30s/40s. Guards Leo Frank’s cell in Fulton. Floyd McDaniel: (Any voice part). 20s/30s/40s. Local bartender, Irish. Mr. Peavy: (Any voice part). 20s/30s/40s. Guards Leo Frank’s cell in Milledgeville. FEMALES: Lucille Frank: (Mezzo, Low A-D) 20s. Leo’s wife. Mary Phagan: (Mezzo, D-D) 14. Young girl who is killed at the National Pencil Factory. Mrs. Phagan: (Alto, Low F#-Bb*) 30s/40s. Mary’s mother. Iola Stover: (Soprano, D-F) Teens. Friend of Mary and Frankie, who testifies against Frank. Monteen: (Mezzo, Eb-Eb) Teens. Friend of Mary and Frankie, who testifies against Frank. Essie: (Mezzo, Eb-Eb) Teens. Friend of Mary and Frankie, who testifies against Frank. Lizzie Phagan: (Soprano) 30s/40s. Mary’s Aunt Angela: (Mezzo) 20s. African-American servant. Sally Slaton: (Any voice part) 20s/30s. Wife of Governor Slaton. *The Donmar recording changes the key of “My Child Will Forgive Me” from C Major to Eb Major, changing Mrs. Phagan’s range to Low A-D. Amateur Productions This is a place to list community, high school, semi-professional, etc. productions, along with the dates. Category:Musicals